fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Brich
Brich is one of the Plumber toppers who consistently scored excellently until his disappearance at the age of twelve. When he was recovered after four years, his age was still apparently still twelve. This was because of an age-locking technology applied to him by the Fusions, so that when he was converted to a raptor, his age would remain constant so that there would be no deformities. The age lock was broken off as soon as he was separated from Raptor. After he returned, under interrogation by Majister Steel, he admitted that he once lived in Bellwood and was, as Ben Tennyson's best friend, one of the only people of his age who knew Ben's secret. Brich was also once a deadly minion of Fuse's called "The Raptor." He was in fact the strongest solider created in Fuse's "Project: Fusion Troops." ("Raptor" was a prototype of the digital fusion virus that infested the bodies of seven different humans, which worked fairly effectively: Fuse could each person him as Raptor overcame his consciousness.) After Brich got his body back, one of his hands was cut off, and had to be replaced with Raptor's Fusion hand; otherwise, Brich would have bled to death. This operation was actually carried out by Storm and Dexter. Appearance Brich is 5'1" (155cm) tall, with a brownish complexion, light auburn hair, green eyes. and one Fusion arm. He usually wears a green hoodie and olive-drab fatigue pants, and black shoes with white stripes. He also sometimes wears the formal Plumbers' armour and sometimes a plain black t-shirt. Back story School days: He is a citizen of "Alpha Point" in a newly discovered island, the "mysterious land." His dad is a member of a group of elites and spends most of his time in his station in the Andromeda galaxy. His mom stays with his father as well, so Brich was taken care of by his aunt at Bellwood. After she passed away, when Brich still was only eight, he took care of himself in that house for four years and then joined the Plumbers. Two years later he joined the same school as Ben Tennyson, but couldn't figure out the secret of the Omnitrix until both were twelve. Brich couldn't leave the Plumbers Academy, so he just went there after school. He aced all his scores in it and could have become the student of the year; however, he was suddenly called back by his old school at Alpha Point. On the way back to Alpha Point, his flight was attacked by a fleet of mysterious, unearthly fighter jets. The plane was brought down, but somehow everyone survived. On investigation the only person who wasn't found in the wreck was Brich. Planet Fusion When his eyes opened after the crash, Brich found himself in a place that wasn't familiar to him, but he did see many familiar faces there -- six other Plumbers who had gone missing, including Ary. He soon realised that being called back by his school was just a trick to abduct him, and that he himself and all the other Plumbers were subject to experiments conducted by an alien race called "Fusions." They were introduced to Evilator, the commander of Fuse's army, who had been left in charge of the operation as Fuse was temporarily absent). The only other person in the prison was Jenet, an eight-year-old who had been kidnapped for the purpose of studying human behaviour. Everyone else had lost hope of escaping except for Brich and Jennet. Together they attempted several escapes, but none of them were ever successful. In order to get rid of Brich, Evilator conducted the "Project: Fusion Troops" earlier and thus Raptor, a dangerous hybrid of Human and Fusion, was born. Due to a strange glitch, besides being a warrior under Lord Fuse's command, he incorporated a learning program. Raptor was expected to wait for orders, but instead immediately attacked the Earth, where he terrorized the humans for four years using Brich's identity. Meanwhile the original Brich's life-code was converted into a digital code and kept in a secret Fusion lab on Earth for four years until he was rebooted. The Path of Becoming a Hero Four years later, the whereabouts of the missing Plumbers and Jennet were unknown and their absence had been put out of mind. Storm and Thunder, two twelve-year-old Plumber agents had been assigned to arrest Raptor by Agent Zoe, their senior agent; they went to check the hidden Fusion laboratory. There they found the computer where Brich's life code was stored. Storm decoded Brich's source code and was able to extract a file which he thought was an audio transmission, but instead bought Brich back to life. He was able to tell only whatever he remembered as a computer file, because all his true memories were in Raptor's body. With some help from Ben and Dexter, Thunder, Storm, and Brich were able to lure Raptor into the lab and kept him busy until Dexter was able to extract Brich's remaining codes from him and return them to Brich. Raptor's resultant fury brought forth his true form. Thunder then defeated him and they were able to restore Brich. Slowly the whole truth behind the Fusions began to be revealed. Storm, Thunder, and Brich, later joined by Ary and Jenet, formed the Team Ultimate Fusions, which worked under Majister Steel and was assigned to a new mission -- "Operation: FusionFall." Category:Heroes Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Non CN Characters Category:A to Z Category:Plumbers